Sleep Well, Farewell
by little lillith
Summary: Naruto diberi misi untuk mengantar Sasuke ke tempat yang paling ingin dikunjunginya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Sebuah air terjun indah yang membeku tepat ketika musim gugur berakhir. Warning : Chara Death, Typo, Slashable N/S


Bukan hal yang gampang saat kau berjalan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seluruh sel di tubuhku terus memperingatkan aku untuk berhati-hati. Aku seperti sedang berjalan di atas jembatan yang terbuat dari sehelai rambut sedangkan di bawahku adalah jurang terjal. Salah bergerak bisa jadi akhir hidupku. Aku sedang bermain dengan nyawaku sendiri di sini.

.

.

Warning : Slashable N/S, typo(s).

Genre : Drama & Supranatural

Rate : T untuk bahasa dan sedikit kekerasan.

Set : Jaman modern di mana masih ada sebuah organisasi yang menggunakan kekuatan teknik masa lampau.

Fandom : Naruto

.

.

* * *

**Sleep Well, Farewell**

* * *

.

.

(Naruto's PoV)

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _assassin_ kelas paling atas di organisasi kami. Kemampuannya memang tidak bisa diragukan meski umurnya hanya baru enam belas tahun, tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Berbekal darah royal Uchiha dan _Kinjutsu_ menjadikannya _assassin_ yang paling ditakuti. Baik oleh lawan atau pun kawan.

Selain ditakuti, dia juga cukup dibenci di organisasi. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sering menutup diri, antisosial, dan yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah sikapnya yang tidak berperasaan.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku saat misi pertamaku dan aku dipasangkan dengannya. Aku yang belum pernah masuk ke dunia hitam macam ini terjatuh gemetaran melihat orang meregang nyawa oleh tanganku sendiri. Rasanya aku ingin muntah saat itu.

Dengan santainya dia menaruh kakinya di kepalaku dan mengatakan sampah macam aku harusnya ia bunuh. Katanya, tampangku menjijikan bahkan sepertinya belatung pun tak akan sudi memakanku kelak aku mati dan membusuk.

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata itu. Namun rupanya ketakutanku lebih besar dari pada rasa marahku saat itu. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku sambil melapal, "Tuhan, ampuni aku!"

Ya. Tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentangnya atau pun tentang _jutsu_ yang dipakainya. Hanya itu.

Ini adalah kali kedua aku dipasangkan misi dengannya. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Namun setelah itu aku tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Begitu pun dia. Setiap berpapasan pun kami lebih sering saling memberi tatapan tidak suka.

Dia mungkin bisa melakukan lebih dari itu, namun sayangnya aku hanya bisa sampai situ.

Aku dan dia berjalan di kegelapan malam ini mungkin sudah hampir dua jam. Untuk misi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan seperti apa. Yang atasan perintahkan hanyalah mengekor Sasuke. Aku pun tak mengucakan apa-apa. Orang di depanku itu pasti tahu sesuatu. Aku biarkan saja begitu.

Saat aku sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, dia mendadak berhenti. Semili lagi aku menabraknya.

Saat aku melihat ke depan, ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam di sana. jumlahnya sekitar tujuh sampai sembilan orang. Persetan. Aku tak punya keinginan untuk menghitungnya.

Dia melangkah menghampiri mereka sambil memberi isyarat bahwa aku harus tetap tinggal. Cih, ingin mengambil misi sendirian dan mengadu pada atasan aku tidak ikut misi? Lalu ingin aku dimarahi?

Ah, dia bukan orang seperti itu.

Aku ikut maunya. Saat ini biarkan aku menjadi penonton saja.

"Siapa kau, bocah?" aku dengar salah satu dari mereka menggertak. Lelaki itu tak lagi muda.

Sayang sekali, Pak Tua. Ya, sayang.

Sasuke memejamkan sebelah matanya lalu mengedipkam mata yang sebelah lagi. Lengkingan di malam hari memang tak enak untuk didengar. Namun memang ini yang harus terjadi. Lelaki tua itu terkapar sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

_Kinjutsu_ yang digunakannnya bernama _Mangekyou_. Mata merah darah yang secara instan bisa menghentikan detak jantung.

Aku masih menyaksikan sambil menelan ludah.

Semua orang berteriak dan berhamburan. Terlambat. Semua orang pasti sudah menatap matanya tadi. Satu per satu mulai berguguran. Aku melihat pemandangan tak biasa. Anak itu mengeluarkan darah dari matanya. Seingatku dulu waktu aku bersamanya dia bisa membunuh lebih dari ini tanpa ada keluhan sama sekali.

Jelas aku lihat dirinya seperti menangis darah.

Kakiku melangkah begitu saja. Mendekati tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat tubuh itu akan ambruk, segera aku menyangganya.

Nafasnya terbata-bata, "Dua. Dua orang lagi. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!"

"Tidak. Pentingkan dirimu dulu!" atau aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan pada atasan kalau si anak emas sampai pulang tinggal nama.

Dia mencoba berdiri. Tak perduli langkahnya yang lunglai, ia terus menuju ke mana dua orang yang ia ceritakan kabur itu. "Tak berguna!"

Heh? Mengolok-olok lagi.

Ia terbatuk-batuk. Lalu berjalan hampir normal. Saat ia berbelok, aku kembali mendengar erangan.

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku pun datang ke tempat kejadian perkara, Dua orang tak bernyawa sudah tergeletak bebas. Ia berhasil meski jaraknya kurang lebih lima belas meter. Aku tidak tahu kalau _jutsu_-nya bisa efektif dalam jarang yang cukup jauh begitu.

Si pelaku sendiri terbatuk-batuk. Meski batuk, yang dipeganginya adalah kedua matanya. Sungguh, apa mungkin seorang manusia menangis darah?

"S-Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia menghiraukanku dan berjalan menjauhiku. Meski jalannya sudah tak dapat dikatakan normal lagi, dia masih bisa menunjukkan keangkuhannya. Aku kembali mengekor di belakang.

Punggungnya tampak lemah di mataku. Oi, oi. Apa ini artinya dia tak lagi sekuat dulu? Apa tak apa kalau aku bunuh saja orang ini?

Aku bisa membayangkan senyum bahagia dan kata 'terima kasih' yang melimpah dari teman-temanku. Satu monster telah gugur. Mereka akan memuja-muji diriku.

Ah, tidak. Aku akan dipenggal oleh atasan kalau seperti itu. Keselamatan dan hidupku yang terpenting saat ini.

Dia kembali berhenti dan duduk di sembarang tempat. Tak dilihatnya? Yang ia duduki itu tanah basah! Siapa yang perduli, ngomong-ngomong.

Aku amati dia. Masih menggosok-gosok matanya. Darah pun masih keluar.

"Mau tinggal di penginapan malam ini?"

Dia diam.

"Masih ada misi?"

"Hn."

Sial. Masih ada misi rupanya. Padahal tubuhku lelah berjalan berkilo-kilo jauhnya sedari tadi siang.

Tak berperasaan memang, memberi dua buah misi sekaligus. Paling tidak, berilah kami kendaraan. Aku menepuk wajahku dengan kecewa.

"Aku dan Kau tak bisa pulang kalau belum tuntas misi. Tapi kalau lanjut pun akan sia-sia, melihat kondisimu yang seperti itu. Mereka akan kecewa."

Dia terpaku sebentar. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di otaknya, yang aku tidak mungkin tahu apa itu.

"Penginapan."

Heh? Apa ini artinya aku berhasil membujuknya?

Ayolah. Dia membuatku semakin takut. Aku yakin pasti ada yang sedang monster ini rencanakan.

Aku biarkan dia berjalan duluan, seperti biasa. Kali ini aku pertebal jaraknya dua langkah. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik persetujuannya ini. Aku tak bisa tidak memikirkan ini.

Hanya perlu berjalan lima menit sampai menemukan penginapan umun. Cukup besar dengan gaya tradisional jepang. Dan terlihat dari poster di depan, sepertinya penginapan ini memiliki _onsen_. Menyenangkan.

Sejenak aku melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya berlumur darah setengah kering. Aku saja sampai terkejut melihatnya. Hampir saja. Hampir saja.

"Sasuke!"

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam dengan mata abu-abu miliknya. Abu-abu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia memiliki mata seperti itu sebelumnya. Atau memang selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

"Wajahmu. Kotor. Ini."

Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Berkata terbata sambil melepaskan jaketku untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia tidak menolak. Dan malah membetulkan posisi jaketku sampai dirasanya lebih nyaman.

Dia berjalan di sampingku yang memasuki pintu penginapan. Aku langsung disambut dua orang yang duduk menghormat.

"_Irasshaimase_.." kata mereka.

Aku tersenyum ramah. Satu di antara mereka menghampiriku.

"_Gomenasai, Okyaku-sama_! Dia..?" gadis manis itu memperhatikan Sasuke.

Aku membeku dulu. Dilihat dari mana pun Sasuke tampak mencurigakan dengan menyembunyikan wajah seperti itu. Kalau aku menunjukkannya, dua gadis ini akan berteriak melihat darah di wajahnya.

"_Chotto, _Sakura_-chan_! Kau tidak sopan! Itu pasangan Anda, bukan? Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan teman saya!" gadis berambut pirang muda itu membungkuk.

Aku terkejut. 'Pasangan', katanya? Dia lelaki, hei! Ah mati. Kita bertiga mati!

Tapi Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan matanya pada dua gadis itu. Apa artinya hanya aku yang akan mati?

"_Ah, Sou desuka_?_ Hontou ni gomenasai_!" ujarnya.

Sasuke tak membuat pergerakannya. Jelas sekali artinya ia ikut pada permainan kali ini. Aku juga harus masuk.

"I-iya. Dia kekasihku. Dia terkena flu cukup parah." Apa yang aku katakan? Dan apa-apaan reaksi dua gadis di depanku? "Maka dari itu aku menutupinya."

"Tapi di sekitar sini tidak ada rumah sakit yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Jadi kemungkinan memang sudah tutup." Ujar gadis satunya.

Gadis ini mengatakan bahwa tak ada pilihan lain selain bermalam dan baru bisa ke rumah sakit di keesokan harinya. Aku mengerti. "Bisa sediakan dua kamar untuk kami?" kataku masih setengah ragu.

"Tidak bisa, _Okyaku-sama_! Kekasih anda sedang sakit! Anda harus menemaninya! Akan saya siapkan kamar untuk pasangan dengan _onsen_ pribadi!"

Mereka berdua meninggalkanku.

"Hei! Tung~"

Dan mereka tidak mendengarkanku.

Memang mereka pikir siapa yang pengunjung? Sejak kapan pengunjung diatur begini? Aku mendesis kesal.

Kalau pun harus tidur bersama, aku lebih memilih tidur dengan gadis. Yang rambut pink itu misalnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang dari tadi diam. di lantai sudah ada tiga tetes darah. Bocah ini! Mau tak mau aku segera membersihkannya dengan tanganku. Tanganku!

Sepuluh menit aku menunggu, dua gadis itu kembali datang dengan wajah ceria mereka. Satu diantara mereka menyerahkan selembar kertas tagihannya. Akh! Mahal!

Dengan terpaksa, aku bayar tagihan itu.

"Nona, semoga cepat sembuh."

Aku menahan tawaku. Kalau aku terdengar tertawa sedikit saja, aku tak akan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku lagi.

Kamar nomor 31.

Begitu aku masuk, semerbak wewangian menusuk hidungku. Apa-apaan kamar ini? Di mana-mana ada bunga. Memalukan saja.

Bisa jadi ini adalah kamar... sial! Membayangkannya saja rasanya membuat wajahku memanas karena malu.

"Sudah aman. Kau bisa buka jaketku." Ujarku.

Dia membuka jaket yang digunakan untuk menutup kepala. Ia menarik nafasnya beberapa kali.

"_Futon-_nya hanya ada satu. Kita tidak mungkin berbagi _futon_ yang sama. Kau saja yang tidur di sana," lebih kepada aku tak usah tidur. Karena aku tak akan bisa tidur saat bersama orang seperti dia. Benar. Aku tak boleh menurunkan kesiagaanku sedikit pun saat ini. Aku tahu dia juga paham pemikiranku sekarang.

Aku dan dia lalu melepas pakaian dan menggantinya dengan yukata. Malam-malam begini memang waktu yang tepat untuk berendam di kolam air panas.

Ia berangkat duluan. Dan aku menyusul

Di sana sudah ada dua pinggan makanan. Tak perduli itu apa, aku asal makan saja. Perutku memang lapar.

Mm. Jangan bilang dia mempunyai kekuatan membunuh menggunakan air?

Tidak mungkin. Dia pengguna _Kinjutsu_. Tidak diperbolehkan bagi penggunanya untuk mempelajari kekuatan lain lebih dari satu. Aku aman. Mungkin. Ku rasa. Lagi pula rasanya dia tidak memiliki alasan harus membunuhku saat ini.

Tanpa peringatan, ia beranjak dari kolam. Air panas terciprat-ciprat ke wajahku. Dengan santainya ia melenggang masuk kamar. Terdengar ia seperti menguncinya dari dalam.

Apa? Aku tidak diijinkan masuk?

Berengsek!

.

.

.

Attsyiii!

Kali keempat aku bersin. Bayangkan semalaman aku harus diam di luar. Karena si '_Baik Hati_' mempersilahkan aku tetap di sini sedang dirinya enak tidur di _futon_ tebal lengkap dengan selimut hangatnya.

Terdengar suara pintu digeser. Dia keluar dengan yukata perempuan berwarna merah ati senada dengan yang aku kenakan. Ia berjalan ke arah kolam air panas dan membasuh wajahnya.

Ia meringis sebentar. Apa ia bodoh? Tentu saja panas!

Ia lalu melihat ke arahku.

"Yo! _Ohayou_!" sapaku.

Ia lalu membuang wajahnya.

Bangsat!

"Cepat berkemas! Kita akan pergi sekarang juga!"

Datang lagi. Sifat sok bos-nya datang lagi.

Dengan tidak ikhlas, aku ikut apa ucapannya. Aku tak ada waktu untuk berselisih. Sebelum itu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk kembali masuk kamar. Hendak mengambil dan mengenakan pakaianku.

Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah noda noda merah yang menghitam di futon yang berwarna dasar putih itu. Aku berpikir bak detektif, mencoba memecahkan teka-teki akan noda apakah sebenarnya itu?

Belum mendapat jawabannya, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunda pemikiranku dan mengenakan pakaianku cepat-cepat.

Aku kembali berjalan dibelakangnya. Memang sehat, tapi berjalan pagi bukan merupakan kebiasaanku. Nyatanya, aku tak begitu suka disorot mentari dari ufuk timur sana. Tadi aku lihat, jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Masa iya akan menjalankan misi pada pagi seperti ini?

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi, aku tetap meneruskan perjalananku. Ia tahu lebih banyak dari pada aku.

Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang tapi matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dan lagi aku rasa sudah jauh sekali berjalan sampai kakiku pegal di bagian tumit. Bukan karena sekarang sudah sore, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Mungkin akan turun hujan. Cuaca memang akhir-akhir ini sulit ditebak. Jika sekarang panas, detik berikutnya bukan tak mungkin akan turun hujan. Apalagi pada musim gugur seperti ini.

Bicara soal musim gugur, aku tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan daun berguguran di samping kiriku. Warnanya merah kecokelatan. Indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat guguran daun di musim gugur ini. Aku memang sering lelah tugas. Dan aktifitasku hanya malam hari saja. Tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan hal kecil macam itu.

Setetes air lalu jatuh menyentuh dahiku. Benar saja. Rintik hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Di sana ada kedai makanan. Ayo berhenti sebentar!"

Ia mengangguk dan menuju ke sana.

Tunggu! Aku merasakan dia mulai menunjukkan kanehan. Kalau dia dalam mode biasa, harusnya dia akan segera menolak sambil memakiku ini-itu. tapi dia hanya menurut kali ini. Mungkin dia juga tahu kalau ini semua demi dirinya. Hujan sebenarnya tidak akan menghalangiku untuk tetap berjalan. Tapi dia..

Kami berdua langsung disambut oleh wanita tua pemilik kedai. Dia lalu menawarkan apa saja yang tersedia di sana. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk makan. Sejak awal niatku hanya ikut berteduh saja. Aku tak akan pesan apa pun.

".. _Dango_, _Takoyaki_, _Ramen_.."

"Aku pesan _ramen_!" seruku. Baiklah. Untuk makanan ini aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku dan ramen memang sudah menjadi satu kesatuan.

"Sasuke kau mau pesan apa?"

Ayolah Sasuke! Kenapa kau tak pesan semangkuk racun saja?

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya dingin.

Aku tahu dia pasti akan menjawab itu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti dia pingsan karena lapar! Chi. Tentu saja akan menjadi salahku. Dan lagi nantinya akan sangat merepotkanku.

Dan ujungnya, aku memesakan dia ramen juga.

"_Itadakimasu!_" seruku sambil memisahkan sumpit dan melahap ramenku. Dalam sekejap saja ramen ukuran besar itu tinggal setengahnya.

Aku lirik ia sama sekali tidak menyantap makanannya. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke meja. Aku tidak perduli apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi itu seakan menggangguku. Bukan karakternya seperti ini.

"Aku akan ke tiolet sebentar," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Perempuan tua itu menunjukkan jalan dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menurut.

Saat aku lirik tempat duduknya ada kertas. Anak itu pasti tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku baca dan ternyata surat itu ditujukan padaku. Eh, untukku?

**Naruto, surat ini akan terbakar dengan sendirinya dalam waktu lima menit. Surat ini diperuntukkan khusus untukmu. Jangan khawatir, Sasuke tidak akan bisa membacanya.**

Oi, apa maksudnya dia buta hurup? Payah. Seorang _assassin_ kelas elit tidak bisa membaca.

**Sasuke dulunya adalah anak bungsu dari Klan terhormat Uchiha. Semua anggota Klan dibantai oleh sang sulung, Itachi. Sasuke kecil yang waktu itu hanya berumur enam tahun dipungut oleh organisasi. Ia sendiri menyebutkan ingin membunuh kakaknya. Kami menanamkan **_**Kinjutsu**__**Mangekyou**_** dengan syarat ia harus bekerja untuk organisasi meski dendamnya sudah terbalaskan. Kami memintanya untuk mengabdi sampai mati. Ia menyanggupi.**

**Para tetua busuk itu bahkan tak segan memanfaatkan anak kecil rupanya. Menyedihkan. Menjijikan.**

**Dia berhasil membunuh kakaknya dua tahun kemudian. Dan.. seperti yang kau tahu. Setiap **_**Kinjutsu**_** akan ada harga yang pantas untuk membayarnya. **_**Mangekyou**_** akan lenyap bersama penggunanya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun. **_**Mangekyou**_** membunuh hati dan emosi penggunanya. Artinya, pengguna akan bergerak melalui pikiran dan insting semata. Begitu pun Sasuke. Ia tak bisa merasakan sakit, senang, sedih, ia jugatak bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya lidah bisa rasakan. Bahkan Mangekyou memakan memori penggunanya.**

Jantungku lalu bergetar. Detaknya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang sangat aku ingin tahu tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku tak ingin tahu. Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

**Akhir-akhir ini dia melaporkan dia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh saat terluka. Ia kadang merasakan luapan aneh di dadanya. Bahkan ia kadang meracau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Kami khawatir **_**Mangekyou**_**-nya mulai lenyap. Penggunanya akan dikembalikan sebagian kenangan yang paling disukai penggunanya dan semua rasa pun akan dikembalikan. Saat kami tanya apa yang paling ia inginkan, ia hanya menjawab air terjun membeku di Takigakure. Mungkin itu memang adalah kenangan terindah miliknya. Temanilah ia ke sana, dan rahasiakan surat ini darinya. Umino Iruka.**

Memanfaatkannya dan membuangnya?

Dadaku terasa sakit. Otakku lalu berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke menggunakan jutsunya terhadapku saat ini.

Bukan. Sepertinya bukan itu.

Kenapa ia tak menceritakan sepatah kata pun padaku? Sasuke itu..

Aku lihat kertas di tanganku mulai memercikan api, dan aku membiarkanya terbakar di tanganku. Tak ada rasa panas yang aku rasakan sama sekali. Tapi aku lihat tanganku memerah dan sebagian permukaannya melepuh.

Sasuke lalu kembali dan duduk di sampingku. Aku lihat bercak darah di kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke! Matamu!"

Saat aku hendak menyentuhnya, ia segera menepis tanganku. Ia menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

Mati-matian aku menahan rasa di dadaku. Sejatinya, ada ratusan pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padanya. Aku tiba-tiba ingin tahu siapa dia, apa keinginannya. Apa keinginannya? Apa keinginannya?

Tubuh yang kurus itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku tak berani menyentuhnya. Aku takut menyakitinya.

Hei, Sasuke! Apa kau menderita?

Setidaknya aku ingin tahu jawaban yang satu ini saja. Namun rupanya aku menelan kembali pertanyaanku tepat saat aku membuka mulutku. Aku hanya bisa mencuri pandang.

Ia lalu memakan ramen itu dengan lahap. Sedetik kemudian dia merogoh sakunya. Ia nampak kebingungan. Ia menilik ke bawah bangku dan menampakkan wajah kekecewaannya. Lalu melihatku.. dengan matanya yang abu.

"Aku sudah membacanya."

Ia membulatkan matanya. Lalu melempar pandangan tak suka padaku. Ia lalu menutup sebelah matanya.

"Eh, hanya surat misi. Tenang, kawan!"

Ia lalu bernafas lega.

Ya, surat misi. Misi menemanimu ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu di mana itu. Yang aku tahu kau sangat ingin mengunjunginya. Dan aku ingin menemanimu, memastikan kau dapat mengunjunginya.

"Kita berangkat!" ia berdiri seketika.

"Tunggu, Nak! Hari sedang hujan, Di musim seperti ini jalanan berlumut. Apa lagi kalau ingin ke air terjun sana. Bisa sangat berbahaya."

Perempuan tua pemilik kedai melarang kami. Sepertinya tadi Sasuke sudah bertanya jalan sehingga si perempuan tua tahu ke mana kami akan pergi. Aku lihat matanya sangat khawatir.

"Aku harus pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Aku tahu kemana arah perkataan Sasuke. Aku tahu dengan jelas.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Jangan khawatirkan kami." Ujarku.

Aku mengatakan hal yang sangat jantan. Namun sebenarnya aku lah yang pengecut di sini. Aku harusnya lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada keinginannya. Saat aku lihat wajahnya, ia hanya menunduk. Lalu mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Kami harus pergi.

Perempuan itu memberikan dua jas hujan berwarna putih dan dua kuntum bunga _Tsubaki_ kering sebagai _omamori_. Mulanya Sasuke tak mau menerima pemberian ini, namun akhirnya ia pakai juga jas itu.

Kami berdua berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan. Katanya butuh waktu sampai sejam untuk sampai ke tempat. Seperti biasa, aku berjalan di belakangnya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kau lelah?" tanyaku.

Ia tak menjawab dan tetap berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia duduk. Dilihat dari mana pun, ia tampak lelah.

Ia bernafas terengah-engah. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan darah yang langsung tersapu air hujan. Seperti anak menangis, ia menguceknya dengan kasar. Entah sakit, entah gatal. Pasti ia tak menyukai rasanya.

Aku kurang mengerti apa yang aku lakukan namun aku segera mengangkatnya ke punggungku. Ia melawan dan perlawanannya sama sekali tidak ada artinya untukku. Tubuh yang jauh lebih ringan dari yang aku pikirkan itu sedikit mengigil.

"Turunkan aku atau.."

Mungkin ia menggunakan _jutsu_-nya. Aku rasakan jantungku seperti ditusuk bertubi-tubi. Terus dan terus. Saat ia bernafas dengan kasar, tusukkan di jantungku berhenti. _Jutsu-nya _pasti sudah tak seampuh dulu lagi sampai-sampai tak mampu membunuh seorang manusia pun.

Aku lega bukan karena hal itu, tapi karena sekarang ia mulai tenang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Ini kali pertama ia mau bertanya padaku. Suaranya yang kecil dan halus itu sebentar membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Ini bukan masalah benci atau tidak. Ini demi misi. Aku jelas tak akan bisa menuntaskan misi tanpamu."

"Begitu kah."

Setidaknya itulah kata-kata terbaik yang bisa aku berikan saat ini. Dia lalu bergetar. Aku membantunya menautkan tangannya ke leherku. Ia tidak menolak sama sekali.

Nafasnya sudah kembali teratur. Dan ia tak berkata-kata lagi. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menatap jalan atau apa aku tak tahu. Yang aku fokuskan saat ini adalah jalan yang aku lalui. Aku tak mau kalau harus jatuh.

"_Nii-san_.." oh, dia mengigau? Aku ingat dia pernah memiliki kakak. Kakak yang dibunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Belum sampai juga?"

"..." apa harus aku jawab? Apa aku jadi kakaknya saja untuk saat ini? "Sebentar lagi."

Sasuke terdengar mendecak kesal. "_Bentou_ dari _kaa-san_ akan dingin. Aku tak mau makan _bentou_ dingin! Lebih dari itu.." ia lalu menghentikan kata-katanya sambil menarik nafasnya. "... aku ingin cepat melihat air terjun yang membeku itu."

Aku menyempatkan diri melihat wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya masih datar.

"Tidur saja. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu." Ujarku lagi.

Dia mengangguk sambil terkekeh. Mungin tersenyum. Namun saat aku lihat, ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah.

Kembali pada jalan setapak yang aku lalui. Benar kata perempuan tadi, jalanan licin berlumut memang berbahaya beberapa kali aku hampir terpeleset. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti saat ini. Tak bisa aku maafkan diriku sendiri kalau tak bisa mengantar anak malang ini sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Jauh dari yang aku perkirakan, ternyata aku sudah sampai. Air terjun yang indah memang. Banyak pepohonan di sekeliling, aku memilih yang paling rindang. Saat aku mendudukkan Sasuke, ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Seperti orang linglung, ia melihat sekeliling. Seperti ada yang sedang dicarinya.

Di saat seperti ini, aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengannya. Kalau pun aku akan dibunuhnya, aku tak keberatan. Setidaknya aku ingin mengungkapkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku akan mendengarkan."

Aku tersenyum seceria mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong, justru aku yang ingin mendengarkan ceritanya. Bukan memepersilahkan ia bercerita. Aku memang tak pandang memilih kata.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Suasana malah menjadi keruh. Ia tak mau membuka mulutnya. Aku pun ikut membisu. Yang aku lakukan adalah merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket oranye milikku.

"Tadi di jalan aku memetik _Momo_. Kau boleh memakannya."

Ia menurutiku. Menggigit buah itu dan mengunyahnya. Kemudian menelannya.

"Manis?"

Sedikit kebingungan, ia memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengarahkan buah itu ke mulutku. Aku mengigitnya dan memakannya.

"Ini rasanya manis."

Ia tak merespon hanya meneruskan memakan buah seukuran kepalan orang dewasa berwarna kuning hampir merah muda itu. Mungkin selama hidupnya ia baru pertama kali memakan makanan manis. Ia nampak sangant menyukainya. Sukurlah.

"Aku tahu surat itu pasti sudah kau baca. Isinya pasti tentang aku."

Aku terkejut. Sasuke memang bukan orang bodoh. Ia tentunya mengerti akan aku yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap padanya.

"Selama aku bergabung, tak pernah aku menghianati mereka. Tapi sekali ini aku memiliki permohonan, mereka langsung menghianatiku."

Giliran aku yang menundukkan wajah.

"-burame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji.." ia menyebutkan semua anggota organisasi? Semuanya kecuali namaku? Dua puluh lima orang dari organisasi? Ia bisa mengingat semuanya! "Semuanya adalah kawanku. Namun yang aku lakukan ternyata membuat mereka membenciku dan semakin membenciku."

Sasuke hanya bertindak melalui pikiran dan insting. Ia tak bisa memilih mana yang baik dan buruk melalui hati. Dari dulu pun apa yang menjadi ke-spesial-an manusia sudah mati baginya. Andai aku tahu hal ini lebih awal mungkin tak akan begini jadinya.

Dia membiarkan dirinya dimakan rasa benci oleh orang lain. Padahal yang menjadi niatnya adalah niat yang mulia.

"Kau tahu? Kakakku adalah orang yang hebat. Ia selalu membawaku ke sini di punggungnya. Ia selalu bisa melakukan apa yang aku tak bisa lakukan. Saat aku tahu ia membantai seluruh keluargaku, aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku datang membunuhnya dengan segala apa yang aku bisa. Tapi ia tak semudah itu bisa dikalahkan. Aku hampir sekarat saat itu, dan ia mengatakan aku harus hidup di jalan yang paling aku percaya. Dalam sedetik ia merapal mantra dan meledakkan kepalanya sendiri."

Ia menutup wajahnya. Terengah saat berhasil merangkai rentetan kaata menjadi kalimat panjang yang mungkin tak pernah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Hujan kini hanyalah rintik. Jas hujan yang dikenakannya membauri air hujan dan darah yang mengalir melalui celah tangannya.

Saat ini ia sedang menangis. Tubuhku bergerak sendirinya. Memeluknya dalam basah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata andalanku. Kenapa dalam saat senerti ini? Biasanya aku akan terus mengoceh hal-hal tak penting. Tenggorokanku seperti sudah dicekik mati.

"Seperti ada yang hancur di dadaku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sakit?"

Aku membenamkan dirinya di dadaku. Ia terisak-isak. Ia sangat lemah. Sasuke yang angkuh dan bermulut tajam tak berperasaan yang aku kenal seakan bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang sedang aku peluk sekarang.

Ia bergetar.

"_Nii-san_ pernah bercerita bahwa air terjun ini akan membeku pada saat musim dingin tiba. Dan saat itu, air terjun ini akan terlihat seperti untaian berlian yang indah."

Senyumku terlengkung begitu saja mendengarnya. Sungguh. Sebelumnya bahkan dia ini pemuda ini jarang sekali berbicara sampai-sampai apa yang ada di isi kepalanya sulit sekali terbayangkan. Dan saat ini, tepat saat ini, tanpa ia berkata sekalipun aku bisa melihat lurus pada apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Aku memperhatikannya, sedang ia memperhatikan air terjun yang terhadang kabut. Matanya nampak sangat lelah. Beberapa kali ia menutup matanya dan kembali membuka mata itu. Sampai ia tak membuka matanya lagi. Beberapa detik aku biarkan. Dan akhirnya aku mulai khawatir.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Ia terbangun. Menatapku dengan matanya yang kelabu dan menutupnya sekejap lagi. "Aku belum mati. Aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Menghilangkan dua bola abu-abu itu.

Baru saat aku terdiam aku merasakan sesuatu yang halus dan dingin menyentuh kepalaku. Dingin sekali sampai aku sadari kepalaku perlahan mati rasa. Aku sentuh kepalaku. Ternyata salju-salju sudah menggunduk di ubun-ubun. Sejak kapan turunnya? Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya.

Aku tengok pemuda di sampingku. Sedetik aku terkejut dengan hanya melihat wajahnya. Aku bersumpah, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat wajah setenang dan sedamai itu. Ia tersenyum bagai malaikat, tak perduli dengan titik-titik berwarna merah yang membeku di ujung matanya yang tertutup. Wajah itu.. aku tak mungkin tega membangunkannya.

Aku lebih memilih ia tertidur sekarang. Dia sendiri yang berkata bahwa dirinya sudah lelah tadi. Lagi pula aku tak sampai hati kalau harus membangunkannya. Yah, aku sama sekali tidak salah.

Biarkan aku yang menikmati peristiwa membekunya air terjun itu sebagai ganti dirinya. Nanti akan aku ceritakan padanya hingga ke-detail-nya. Aku janji. Aku bersumpah.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau memiliki senyum penuh kebahagiaan macam itu. Mimpi apa yang kau lihat sekarang aku juga tak tahu, yang aku tahu adalah kau sedang bahagia di sana."

Aku singkirkan salju memadat yang mengotori wajahnya. Dingin sekali tubuhnya. Aku lepas baju kaosku dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuhnya. Tak sengaja mataku melirik tangannya yang tengah mengepal sesuatu. Aku buka paksa tangannya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Dua bunga _tsubaki_ itu masih ia genggam erat. Sebesar itu keinginannya untuk sampai ke tempat ini,

Sasuke..

Aku pandang lagi air terjun itu. setengah membeku. Memang indah bagai berlian, seperti yang dirumorkan. Lama kelamaan yang aku lihat hanyalah blur. Ya, blur.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku.

.

.

* * *

**Dictionary**

_Assassin : _Pembunuh bayaran.

_Kinjutsu : _Teknik terlarang.

_Mangekyou : _Di sini artinya sebuah teknik terlarang yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk membunuh korban dengan instan yaitu menghentikan detak jantung hanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata sedangkan sebelah mata yang tertutup diharuskan untuk membayangkan wajah korban.

_Jutsu : _Teknik.

_Onsen : _Kolam air panas.

_Irasshaimase : _Selamat datang.

_Gomenasai : _Mohon maaf.

_Okyaku-sama : _Tamu/pelanggan.

_Chotto :_ Sebentar.

_Sou desuka? Hontou ni gomenasai! :_ Begitukah? Saya benar-benar mohon maaf.

_Futon : _Tempat tidur khas Jepang.

_Ohayou : _Selamat pagi.

_Dango : _Makanan khas jepang terbuat dari tepung beras.

_Takoyaki : _Makanan khas jepang dengan _topping_ cumi-cumi.

_Ramen :_ Mie khas jepang (Kesukaan Naruto).

_Itadakimasu :_ Selamat makan.

_Tsubaki :_ Bunga dahlia.

_Omamori : _Jimat.

_Nii-san : _Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

_Bentou :_ bekal makan.

.

.

**A/N : Sebuah **_**hate-to-love fanfiction**_** (dalam fanfik ini hanya sampai Naruto punya rasa simpati saja) yang pengerjaannya sampai memakan waktu empat bulan. Saya mohon maaf untuk segala kecacatan yang terdapat di fict ini. **

**(Hari ini adalah hari-nya D18. Dan ternyata saya tidak mampu menyumbang fict untuk pair ini. Sayang sekali..)  
**


End file.
